


Must Like Kids

by Megane183



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Humor, Korrasami is Canon, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane183/pseuds/Megane183
Summary: "Children have a place and it's anywhere I'm not"It was one off the cuff remark. But when it goes viral Asami Sato is labelled as the daughter's criminal, CEO of both Future Industries and Future Global Toy Enterprise who hates kids!.Then enters Korra Waters, a retired athlete and image consultant extraordinaire. The adoptive mom of four who has a talent to bend public opinions, and she'll teach Asami all she needs to know. But once they start this makeover, they don't want to stop..and that's when one little kiss leads to many, many more!





	1. One

Prince Wu: "Asami, you've renovated the Sato mansion all to yourself. Any plans of getting married and having kids of your own?" 

Seriously.. 

Asami thought about the question replying in every interview she had ever since she turned 30.

Now she's 35 

Asami: "Children have a place and it's anywhere I'm not"

Even before the vlogger's brow lifted, Asami Sato's eyes widened unknowingly mouthing her own thoughts that was supposedly a side comment before answering promptly.. 

Her words is going to bite her back in a place that would make sitting uncomfortable replying the interview Prince had posted..

There was no amount of money to could pay off the Prince of the Earth Kingdom, Asami knew that..

And when the article hit the internet it contained her flippant remarks. But what elevated her statement from the gaffe to truly damning was the YouTuber's inclusion of an interview with Asami's ex boyfriends Mako Chen and Iroh Yamato. 

Iroh: "Asami is uncomfortable around children. We were together nearly one year, and I can count on one hand the number of times my sons were included in our outings."

No mention of the fact that Iroh and his former wife preferred it that way.. 

Mako: "Was I surprised when she was named CEO FGTE back in January? No, she owned the majority share and created authentic miniature satomobiles of every model. Don't get me wrong Asami is a smart businesswoman.. You don't need to be a mother to understand the children's market. "

Within hours of appearing posted online, the vlog interview was picked up by a couple of high profile vloggers. Mother's everywhere were appalled, outraged. It was shared on Facebook, tweeted on Twitter and went viral. 

Now two days later, Asami was in the elevator at the Future Global Toy Enterprise in Republic City, summoned by the former CEO and business partner Varrick Blackstone and the members of the board for a publicity traded meeting. 

If she hadn't been apprehensive already, she would have been entering the conference room. A dozen, faced board members were seated round the large oval of polished cherry wood.

Varrick: "Thank you for clearing your schedule to accommodate this special meeting today, Asami.. "

Varrick began

Varrick: " We know you're a busy girl specially right now."

Asami nodded, and worked up a smile, and then, since she believed the best defense was a good offense, she launched the first volley. 

Asami: "And my thanks to all of you for your time. I want to apologize again for entertaining amateur media and my verbal blunder. I understand fully the seriousness of the situation it has caused the company , and I want to assure each of you that I can still manage two companies. I also have the Marketing department reassure our customers that Future Global Toy Enterprise is not just hard hearted quality toys that is solely profit driven. We're calling the campaign "One big Family" and focusing on how our Enterprise is with our customers' family every step of the way"

Varrick: " Yes, I received your memorandum on that yesterday. I especially like the idea of including photographs of our workers' children"

But the old man didn't look satisfied. He tugged at one unruly eyebrow before saying,

Varrick: "At this point, Asami, it's not only the consumer who needs to be reassured. Our investors do too."

Asami nodded and reached for the glass of ice water that was already poured and waiting on the table in front of her. Her throat felt patched. It remained that way even after she took a sip.

Varrick: "Like all of you, I am very disappointed with the drop in our stock's value" 

Some media outlets using words such as tanking and free fall to discribe the double digits plummet the stock had take in a matter of 48hrs. 

Asami: "I've drafted a letter to shareholders that should allay their concerns"

Varrick swiped along his tablet upon reading the same demographics as the rest of the board. Asami thought about liquidised 10% majority of her share equal to Varrick's and designed her own back up plan to save the workers and investors from bankruptcy.

Asami: "In addition to my personal apology, I am willing to tender my resignation if our stock's has not rebounded within the next three months."

Teo: "That's commendable, Asami"

The creator of both first and modernized handheld console replied.

Teo: " Let's hope it won't come to that. We would hate to lose someone of your caliber to a publicity debacle such as this.. You had far more worse" 

Suyin: "That was 15 years ago and Asami isn't part of Future Industries back then.. That's why, in a special meeting of this board yesterday, it was decided that we would bring in a consultant to help us with the damage control."

The board had convener two special meetings.. And the first one had been conducted without her knowledge. That didn't bent well.

Asami: "A consultant?"

Asami asked almost embarrassed to heat her voice crack

Suyin: "Yes, She comes highly recommended and eager to get started."

Asami: "You've been in contact with her?"

Asami blink at that

Which meant this special meeting wasn't to ask her opinion, but to render the board's verdict. Asami didn't like being left out of the loop.

Varrick: "Under the circumstances, we thought it best to act quickly. Our stockholders are demanding action."

Opal Beifong from marketing was going to be annoyed, Asami thought. Same for Bolin Chen, their advertising representative. Asami asked the two colleagues to head up the multipronged media blitz set to unveiled this coming weekend. They are not happy that an outside consultant was being brought in as the point person. 

Suyin: "Korra Waters will be part of the One big Family Campaign, an integral part. She's an image consultant. "

Asami's brows hiked up

Asami: " An image consultant? "

Suyin: "For better or for worse you are the face of this company. The public needs to get to know you better. You're not just an engineer, a business woman and a bachelorette with no children of your own, you aren't antifamily or untichild."

Asami: " I'm not"

Just because she is not interested in having a spouse and kids didn't mean she had anything against either marriage or parenthood.

Asami..the product of a genius engineer father turned criminal due to his illegal transactions and a beautiful artist who died young from cancer. 

There was no way she'd put another kid through the emotionally sterile childhood she'd endured, spending all her time in her father's garage molding to be a heiress, having etiquette work shops and self defence classes to shape as a perfect byproduct. She spent most of her life alone with servants being paid over to watch over her.

Suyin: "Excellent"

Suyin glanced at her watch 

Suyin: "Your first meeting with her will be in less than an hour. She has full schedule today, but has graciously agreed to fit you in."

How lucky for me.. 

Asami said in her thoughts and forced a smile as a reply to the senior executive.

Suyin: "You need to go to her office, though. I've given your secretary the address. Ms. Waters asked that you be on time. She has a pressing appointment immediately after yours."

Asami: " I'll better head out now, then" 

Asami pushed back her seat and rose. Irritation had replaced the apprehension she'd experience upon entering the room.

An image consultant!

Varrick's parting words of "good luck" did little to improve her mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read comments.. lolz


	2. Two

Korra Waters checked her watch against the clock on the wall. Asami Sato had 1 minute and 48 seconds for their thirty minute appointment. 

Punctuality was the new rule Korra dealt with eversince she became a poster parent. It was so wreaked on her ridiculously tight time table, she knew she'll be screwed.

If Korra was late leaving the office, it meant she would be late picking up her kids from school, which in turn meant Ikki would be late for dance class or Meelo and Rohan for football, or whatever else was on tap for the day. As it was, being a parent made life unpredictable, an adventure. She tried to see it as a plus, but on days such as this, she wasn't always successful.

Korra had been up since 4:00am jolted from sleep by Rohan's clutching over the bedsheet. The nine year old had been none too happy to have shared his bed with his twelve year old brother, Meelo, who climbed in after a nightmare about his argument with Tenzin before the plane crash.

So all three of them had wound up in her queen sized bed, where none had managed another wink

Korra fought back a yawn now as she glanced at the clock again. Asami Sato is officially late. When she arrived, assuming she did Korra would offer her jasmine tea so she could have some herself. One thing she wouldn't be doing, however, was adding time unto the end of the appointment to accommodate her. It might be her money, but it was Korra's responsibility to ensure Meelo and Rohan got to their football game on time.

A high powered chief executive such as Ms. Sato probably wouldn't or couldn't appreciate that. Korra didn't stop to wonder if she might be judging the Asami Sato too harshly. After all, Korra had been hired to rescue her from deep hole she'd dug for herself, one that was costing her company and its investors millions of yuans, all because of a slip of tongue. 

In Korra's personal life, she had met men and women like Asami who viewed obligations, children in particular, as an inconvenience, a burden. It was why, in five years since she accepted adopting 4 kids under her roof, she'd only gone on a few date and a 3 months relationship with Mako Chen that ended up badly. 

Korra's dates were interested in getting to know her until they learned that she came wide a side order of kids. Then Korra found herself off the menu. Maybe it was their loss...

Korra propped a hip on the edge of her desk, picked up the her phone and swiped through it again as she waited with growing patience. Just like Tenzin Govad had taught her a few years ago.. 

Once she saw the photograph that accompanied the story, she pressed play and watched a beautiful woman with on point make up, promptly speaking in calm soothing voice. 

Asami Sato was a year older then her yet she's been living in the high end. She dressed nicely in an expertly tailored charcoal suit and matching pants with dark red shirt and high conservative plumps. 

She was friendly enough to agree being vlog inside her new renovated mansion. It was the Sato mansion with a race track at the background and a large luxury garage where they conducted the interview.

Korra: "I bet she never wiped a kids bum before" 

Korra commented jokingly as she watched the interview Prince posted. Korra laughed that they both had the same taste in men while she watched Mako Chen's short clip.

Korra exhaled slowly.. it only took 5mins to destroy Asami Sato to the netizens. Now its her job to convince everyone who watched this vid that this bachelorette CEO of FGTE that catered children wasn't antikid. The task wasn't easy, specially if she didn't put her heart into it. 

A knock sounded at the door

Kai: "Ms. Sato is here.. Shall I show her in or do you want to reschedule her appointment for another day?"

As tempting as it was to go with the second option, Korra had a commitment to Suyin Beifong and the FGTE board.

Korra: "I'll see her now, thanks. I have 20mins to spare before I have to leave."


	3. Three

Korra ordered herself to be welcoming and enthusiastic. If the image make over she planned to give Ms. Sato failed to turn around public opinion, she didn't want it to be because of anything she hadn't done. It would be Ms. Sato's doing, Korra decided, when Asami Sato strode into her office with an obvious chip weighing her shoulder.

Asami didn't want to be here.. 

The grim in her red luscious lips made it much clear.. Korra thought not looking into her eyes.. 

But she knew the beautiful emerald greens..

Korra told herself to calm down if she ever lash into anger and yet there was silence.. Maybe she misread her file and mistakenly pegged her as the take charge sort of person. But that type really didn't like being told what to do, regardless of the reason. 

In person, Ms. Sato was unexpectedly beautiful and tall maybe a few inches but rather from the heels of her boots.. 

She was very stunningly sultry boss type of a woman... very expensive looking.. She can disarm her opponents with a hair flip and a smile, including an unsettling nerve being near her. 

It had landed the single mom, being gay over a prizefighter punch lady with her tight sexy one piece biker suit with a matching helmet tucked over her forearm.

This is realife Asami Sato.. 

Korra took a sharp intake of breath yet it unhid her blush. The dark brows over green eyes rose fractionally even sharper piercing her blues.

Asami was caught off guard as well. For briefest of moments, feminine vanity had her hoping it was the same reason Korra expected of her.

It was uncommon to see a native water tribe woman in the office. Usually a water tribe citizen would be into health or culinary or entertainment industry such as showbusiness, sports etc.

But Korra was realigning the public's mindset and Suyin told her once, that was her advantage..

Asami: "You're Ms. Waters?"

Korra: "Actually, I preffer Korra"

Asami: "Korra"

Asami nodded, and she thought she heard a hint of simper in her tone when she extended her hand

Asami: "Of course"

It was pale and soft looking yet the roughness surprised Korra..

Korra: "Why don't you have a seat, Ms. Sato"

Korra gestured towards the chair. Perhaps sitting she wouldn't appear quite as imposing.

Asami: "I supposed you're expecting an apology for being late yet I got out of a board meeting 45 mins ago, given that your office is 30 mins away"

Korra: "It wouldn't be a disadvantage but I wouldn't extend our appointment"

Korra curved into a smile

Korra: "Sorry.."

Asami: "I could be persuasive if this could be productive"

Asami's lips turned into grim line

Korra: "You don't want to be here"

Korra remarked 

Asami: "No I don't, but I wasn't given a choice."

Korra wasn't the only one who believed in being direct, apparently.

Korra: "You made a mess, Ms. Sato"

Asami: "I do prefer to clean up after myself yet it turned up for the worse."

Korra: "I've been hired to save your image and pull your company's stock out of the basement. So it's up to you if we would end up here as enemies..

Korra ignored the effect of Asami's glare with her own..

Korra: "Or you could help me help you.."

Asami: "What will all this be necessary for?"

Korra: "Rebutting the information provided in the original post."

Asami: "That's been done."

Korra: "Not by me, it hasn't ..We need to find other media outlets and produce opportunities as possible for you to be photographed and filmed with children"

Asami: "What children?"

Asami's eyes became narrowed

Korra: "Nephews? Nieces?"

Asami: "I'm an only child and my parents met in an orphanage when they were very young."

Korra: "Sorry about that.. but they could have been adopted and have adopted siblings"

Asami: "They both never did.."

Korra became appalled and straighten her siting position.

Korra: "I suppose one of your toy stores could hold some community events here in Republic city to start and perhaps locations elsewhere around Republic of Nations if I feel that's necessary. Alongside with your One big Family campaign."

Asami: "You're going to have me interact with the children just like a politician on the campaign trail?"

A muscle tickle into Korra's leg bending into another position.

Korra: "I'll reserve judgement, and have the schedule of these events with yours, and pick out some suggested attire" 

Asami: "Your going to pick out my clothing?"

Asami rose to her feet. She didn't look happy at the prospect.

A lot of clients, especially those who came fashionably overdressed, didn't like being told how to dress.. Korra couldn't blame them, but that didn't change anything.

Korra: "You can wear whatever you want to the office or on your own time."

Korra told her sincerely..

Korra: "But for these events, yes, I'll be picking out your clothes. What you wear needs to help convey the message we want to send."

Asami glanced down into her and sigh as she took her seat..

Asami: "What messages are my clothes sending?"

Korra looked into her and held half her face with her hand blushing inappropriately.

Korra: "They tell me you take a great deal care with your appearance and that you have the means to buy what you want, regardless of the price tag."

Asami: "And?.."

Korra: "Most of the people buying your FGTE products can't relate to your lifestyle, Asami."

Asami smiled briefly yet she became pensive and folded her arms over her chest.

Asami: "What's to relate too?"

Korra: "That's the signal you send if your not careful. It's all about the image"

Asami: "Tell me why I agreed to this.."

Korra wasn't a fool to see someone misunderstood in everyway.. Asami and Korra had to deal with a lot of eyes before 3 months...but in a perverse way, Korra was looking forward to it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙃 well its a bit tacky 
> 
> Any opinions that I'm not doing this in Omegaverse.. 
> 
> KFC would be fun don't you think?


	4. Four

It was like playing pai sho, Asami thought, or maybe blink, waiting for the other person to close their eyes first. It was a bit annoying when she was the one who did it.

Asami stared the consultant up and down... And felt the most unsettling whenever the mascular female Water tribe member gestured unnaturally. It was almost her athletic features distort her actions. Maybe it was discomfort..

Two minutes past their aloted time Korra glanced at her phone again.. Asami felt Korra's session was more likely a personality check up rather than a consolation.. Although, Asami didn't doubt for a moment that Korra knew the exact time they stood up simultaneously. It was like a relief to Asami when they've done a bit of unproductive client profile Korra made for Asami in her tablet. 

Asami: "I should be going.."

Korra; "I'll be in touch tomorrow morning"

Korra said gathering her tablet into her huge backpack.

Asami: "Isn't it a bit early?"

Asami asked by her own curiosity more than an envasive response.

Korra nodded as she bent to gather a set of clothing and a large cooler packed with water bottles and some prepared packed ice.

Korra: "How late do you work?"

Asami: "Until six at least, nine on occasion."

In truth, she'd been known to stay past nine every weekdays and was on a first name basis with her building's cleaning crew and night security staff back in Future industries.

Korra: "For a total of how many hours per week?"

Asami: "Seventy"

Korra: "Mine is fourty hours per week at my office. I start early as so I could leave early.."

Asami: "Don't you ever clock some overtime to accommodate another client?"

Korra: "I balance my life, so my kids would come first"

Asami: "You have kids?"

Asami blurted out, immediately unaware if the consultant was wearing a wedding band or a betrothal necklace.

Korra: "Four, but don't worry. They've all have their shots"

Korra said after handing Asami a large framed collage picture of her family. The children had paler skin then their mother but mixed blood wasn't common here in Republic of Nations.

Korra: "You're ex boyfriend mentioned that the pair of you enjoyed private jet travels and working out

Asami do love piloting helicopters over private jets for business trips rather than for pleasure. She may not take vacations as often as Iroh does but when she took one with him it became the end of their relationship.

Asami: "I took Iroh and his kids to Ember island once but his ex wife took it upon herself to join us. It was his call.. His own decision.."

Asami felt the intrusion.. despite her own efforts, Iroh's family came first and it made her realize their relationship was falling apart.

Korra: "In which brings us to square one. You being falsely known as antikid would bring back your father's case. What doesn't hurt is that you let us clean up those misunderstandings and convince the public that you understand family life"

Asami: "I'll work on it"

Korra: "Not on your own.."

Asami frowned and made her hands unfold from her chest..

Korra: "How about a test run this evening?"

Asami: "I'm not following you"

Korra: "What do you have in your schedule for 6:00?"

Asami check on her calendar from her phone and swiped her schedule for the day.

Asami: "A meeting with the FGTE head of the accounting department at 5:30 to go over some expense report irregularities. I don't know if it wil be concluded by then."

Korra: "Really? A meeting after regular business hours? You can't be very popular boss."

Korra laughed loud enough, forestalling Asami as she took her hand heading out of her office to the elevator hall.

Korra: "Can you reschedule it?"

Korra said when the elevator door opened just in time for the both of them to ride it down to ground floor.

Asami: "I guess so.."

Asami's voice trailing into the closed door feeling comfort in between the soft folded warm fingers from the mother of four she just met 30+ minutes ago..

Korra: "Have you ever been into a football game?"


	5. Five

What was she thinking, inviting Asami to join her at the game? 

Korra asked herself that question a dozen times as she maneuvered traffic after picking up her kids from Wang Temple Academy after school program. Her goal was Meelo and Rohan never had to spend more than two hours on football any given day. Except during the summer. In another week the school year would wrap up, and her kids would be spending three days a week there, with the other two at their Uncle Bumi's when he comes home from his six months cruise.

Guilt nipped, as it always did, even though it couldn't be helped. She was a working mother, and their Uncle Bumi having equal custody of the kids, would co-parent on his free time. The after school program wasn't a bad one. But before the accident, Korra pictured their lives differently. They would have a stay at home mom.. Pema would always be taking great care of the kids. While Kya and Katara could always visit and help out. Korra could never had taken over Tenzin's Nomad Image Consultatation Agency.

And the former athlete could have her blooming football career path without the injuries and circumstances that made her retire 5 years prior today. 

But she loved the kids and plans had changed. 

Rohan: "What's for dinner?"

Rohan asked from the backseat as she bought the car to a stop light.

Korra: "Arctic hen grinders from Water Deli"

Korra replied, deciding not to add that they would be on whole wheat buns with slices of tomato and green peppers and shedded lettuce to at least make them a somewhat balanced meal.

In the rearview mirror, she watched Asami tailing her car with her revisioned Ninja 400.

Meelo: "Can't it be cheeseburgers? Please, please, please.."

Rohan: "He only wants the toy that comes with the meal."

Rohan was nine going on twenty nine more mature than Ikki and Meelo combined.. Sometimes she asked herself that his the youngest yet he acts like Tenzin.

Meelo: "You've got line between your eyebrows, Korra"

Meelo observed comically touching his own forehead.

Meelo: "Does that mean you're thinking about it?"

To brush off further arguement , Korra said

Korra : "Maybe.."

A snort sounded from the backseat 

Rohan: "When mom said she's going to think about it or use the word maybe, it means no.."

Korra: "I am thinking about it buddy. I haven't riled it out.."

Meelo: " How about letting us go to art camp for a week Korra?'.. I really want to go"

Meelo said quietly smiling as he looked at his young brother taking his high fives.

Rohan: "Can we go mom?"

Where the camp was located and how much it cost weren't what caused Korra's stomach to drop. A full week away without their Uncle Bumi or her.. Could Meelo and Rohan handle just being the two of them? Could Korra handle that?

Meelo sent up a wail that rivaled fire truck siren watch his Grandpa gave him. By the time they reached the football field and one step to the parking space later, Korra felt her ragging headache from the lack of sleep.

Korra barely had a chance to shift the car into proper parallel parking before Meelo was unbuckled and already gathered his bag. 

Korra: "Hey! don't open the door I'm not parked yet"

Korra turned off the engine and had the kids join their team mates. As Korra slammed the trunk closed, a slick, black handsome ninja 400 pulled into the parking space next to hers. 

Asami looked like a magazine model photoshooting for the latest line of power bikes. It came to a surprise that she almost drop the body strap cooler off the ground when Asami took off her helmet and swayed her hair like a shampoo commercial..

Asami shielded her hand over her eyes as she squinted from the blazng sun.. 

Asami: "Do you have extra sunglasses?"

Korra: "No.. I got my work cut out for me.."

Korra muttered and smiled as the Engineer handed her an extra pair of designers dim tinted lenses. 

Asami unzipped her biker suit unto her stomach revealing exposed pale skin and her black lace bra.. Korra couldn't take her eyes off Asami's upper mid section, in the end she lend Asami her thin v-neck t-shirt.

Asami: "Its broiling up here"

Korra: "Be thankful we're the home team today. Fans on the visiting team will be looking straight into the sun for the entire game"

Asami: "Is this going to make me feel better?"

Korra: "I told you expensive clothes are not all for comfort.. You might want to take off the upper half of your biker suit and have it knotted between your hips.."

Asami: "No need to point it out twice.."

Asami shrugged out of it, Korra tried not to stare, but her gaze was pulled to the exposed skin and large breast showcased in the thin cotton shirt she lend her. 

When Korra's gaze returned to Asami's face, she realized Asami was watching her. One side of her mouth was lifted in amusement. Heat that had nothing to do with the soaring red that lit her entire face.

Korra cleared her throat.

Korra: "The helmet too.."

Korra added as Asami handed the helmet and carefully laid it on Korra's passenger seat before locking her car.

Even though they were out in the public, the gesture came across as intimate.

What was she thinking?

This time, the question Korra posed to herself had nothing to do with her spontaneous invitation to the football game and everything to do with Asami's sultry gestures and her awareness of it. Hormones she forgotten she had, started to sizzle and snap to life...

It was a relief when Meelo and Rohan came back to fetch her. 

Rohan: "Who is this?" 

Her son demanded bluntly

Korra: "This is Ms. Sato. She's my client, Asami this are my children, Meelo and Rohan."

Rohan: "Why is she here?"

Meelo: "Isn't it obvious? The beautiful lady wants to watch my game."

Asami: "That's right handsome"

Asami patted Meelo's head and the gesture was a bit distant. While Korra gave her credit for trying, her awkwardness around kids came through loud and clear.

Meelo: "We're not exactly champions yet but Korra had been coaching us for 4 months now and we haven't lost any game so far."

Asami. glanced over at Korra, her expression not so much self conscious. No doubt about it. She was operating outside her comfort zone.

Rohan: "Why is she here mom"

Rohan demanded again.. Korra sent an apologetic smile in Asami's direction.

Asami: "It's alright"

Korra kneed to check her son's face and brush off some sweat with his towel hanging on his neck.

Korra: "Ms. Sato doesn't have kids in her family, but she needs to know a little bit more about them for her job. So, I agreed to help her."

Meelo: "You're dating though, Right?"

Korra: "What? No Meelo"

Meelo: "So were guinea pigs?"

Asami: "Actually, I think I'm the guinea pig"

Meelo's brows drew together in consideration

Meelo: "Kids are a lot of work, you know?"

Asami: "So I've been told"

Korra: "So you're up to it?"

Korra asked badly

Korra: "Most single person I've knew aren't"

I was not really included Korra thought

Asami glanced at Korra , who smiled weakly, She'd never said it aloud but Asami knew the message Korra was telegraphing.

Asami: "I hope so.. My job is sort of depending on it."

Rohan: "You came to the right person,"

Rohan assured her with his boyish toothy grin she got from her mom.

Rohan: "My mom knows what people likes"

Asami looked at Korra like she was wiling to make an exception..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there... While I was making this fanfic I did thought several times if I was really sure to put Pema, Tenzin, Kya and Katara out of the picture. 
> 
> I just took a breath and hoped it would work out..
> 
> PS. This is a long one...
> 
> Yes Korra thought she would just be with the kids all her life being a bit selfless due to motherhood.
> 
> My real inspiration was about a great friend, and a mom of two who adopted her friend's kids out of being single. It changed her drastically and shaped her.. She's the happiest I've ever seen her.. 
> 
> I hope Yifat would not kill me for this..


	6. Six

Asami had to admit, Korra's kids seemed bright and well adjusted... A little outspoken.. The apple hadn't fallen far from the tree apparently... But in some cases she hoped she was far from it.. It was clear Korra loved them and, just as importantly, put them first. That was something Iroh occasionally does.. Something Hiroshi had managed poorly ever since her mother died. The fact that Korra was willing to sit outside the broiling sun at a football game was proof of that. Asami just couldn't help wondering, what happened to Mr. Waters?

The kids tumbled on ahead, Rohan carried his bag while clutching his vapor touch goalkeeper gloves and Meelo took one of Korra's duffle bags. 

Asami remembered her manners then..

Asami: "Can I carry something?"

Korra: "You can, Thanks"

Korra handed over her strap on cooler approximately 4 kilos in Asami's calculation. She frowned over Korra as she hefted over a portable canopy folded over that measured nearly four feet long.

Asami: "Isn't it heavy?"

Korra grinned as she carried two folded chairs as well.

Korra: "I'm a mom. We tote stuff around all the time"

It was definitely a hot mom, with sleek muscular arms loaded in movements flexing in such a way Asami could only see in gym craved and athletic people. 

Korra: "Do I look too buff to be a mom?"

Asami: "You look... Fit.."

It wasn't what Asami planned to say, but she figured the first adjective that had popped to mind would be better.

They made their way to the field. Three large trees were staggered behind the home team's bench. Every square inch of the meager shade they provided was occupied with people on blankets or seated in folding chairs.

Asami: "You got here early to save a spot on the shade"

Asami said, noting the direction of her gaze.

Korra: "That's why I bought my own. We learned that lesson the hard way the first time Ikki played mid fielder a few years back. 

Asami: "Does she still play?" 

Korra: "Football? Not anymore. She said she's too old, but now she's into contemporary dance.. Her recital is this Saturday.."

Asami: "Are you telling me I need to clear my schedule again?"

Korra: "Yes.. if you want to come"

It was an interesting invite, it's like an easy date yet her tone was thoughtful and calm when their alone. 

The kids all wore bright orange and red jerseys sporting the sponsor's name. If they were bothered by the heat, they didn't show it

Korra was a bit busy coaching the kids. The sound of her voice was calm,.as the way humor lot up her blue cyan eyes and caused a boyish dent grin.

Korra: "These are good scoring spots Thirdy. Meelo would just have to retrieve the ball and confuse the crowd."

Five minutes and one pinched finger later, the canopy was up and they ensconced in a pair of relatively comfortable lawn chairs underneath it. Out of the sun, the heat was almost tolerable. 

Korra: " How's the finger?"

Korra inquired studying the the purplish welt just between the first and the second knuckles on Asami's index finger. 

Asami: "No worse than my pride,."

Korra: "How do you get this up all by yourself?"

Asami smiled.. Korra already noticed some parents casting furtive glances her way. Korra was going to have explaining to do..

Asami: "Let's just say I built things for a living"

Korra: " Thank you.. "

For a while both teams haven't scored for the last 20minutes until Meelo managed another good steal for a clean goal made by his team mate.

Kuvira: "Good his out of my womb those goaled kicks would have hurt"

Korra was a bit startled but hugged an equally large woman wearing an adult size team jersey emblazoned with 'Thirdy's mom'

Kuvira: "So.. who's the new friend?"

Korra openly grinned at the question..

Korra: "This is Asami Sato, She's a ... business associate. Asami this is Kuvira Beifong.. She's..

Asami: "Thirdy's mom" 

Asami finished for Korra taking Kuvira's handshake.

Kuvira: "So you and Korra knew each other from work.." 

Kuvira said unknowingly as though she had seen Asami's vids online giving off sharp eye contact.

Korra: "She's my client.. I invited her along so she could get a feel for what parents go through."

Kuvira: "No kids, no spouse"

Kuvira glanced at Korra her eyes lit up accompanied with a eating grin.

Kuvira: "And I thought you we're finally dating"

Korra: "Kids can be a turnoff"

Kuvira: "But she is your type"

Korra shrugged with her flustered features being prominent..

Asami: "I'm right here"

Kuvira: "Are you seeing anyone now Asami?"

Korra: "That's a little personal, don't you think?"

Asami: "I haven't dated women yet.. I would love to try"

Kuvira: "Curious. i was like that once... " 

Kuvira withdraw but not before shaking Asami's hand again.

Kuvira: "It's really nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you again.. and I'll be happy to help you research what parents go through.."

Kuvira smirked and winked at Asami before she left.

Korra: "Kuvira comes on a little strong.. but she loves her child so much...which I can't say about her husband..

Asami: " I can see her tendencies.. the way she touches you says she became intimate with you once.."

Korra: "It's personal but I do avoid her current advances.."

Asami raised her brow at that she glanced away.. with biterness pointed in the direction. The look of supreme distaste didn't bother Korra

Korra: "You see Asami.. I make mistakes too.. but I never let it come between me and the kids.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinora will come up soon


	7. Seven

Rohan did pick up the ball, in Korra's instinct were keen enough watching the opposing players rush to retrieve it.. 

Meelo was right there instinctively drawn to his younger brother's accustomed toss gloomingly bottle his eyes on the ground. As though Meelo's nerves jump.. over taking the patch of grass, as she watch the boy dance. 

He dibbled when the slow pace tackles through him.. executing what Korra had taught.. how he juggled with his head, knees and feet fast in the heat of the sun. 

Beneath the anticipation and the laughter, Korra could see her son's grin speard from ear to ear as he hurried over favouringly wihout a defender in sight. 

Meelo swept alone on the midway air.. feeding dust .. He started to outshadow it's keeper through the misconnecting angle kick to the column.. and the air silenced the crowd with his tawdry attempt

The game ended with his last trick. The crowd dispersed from disbelief and cheers..

Her son's team won..

Korra's gaze shifted back to Asami's who smiled amusingly to the kids win.

Asami: "That sure was something.."

Korra: "There's a lot of surprises everyday.."

Asami's lips sobered and glanced fully facing her

Korra: "We'll have to work on that"

Korra remarked gesturing her fingers on Asami's lost smile 

Finally they packed..

Asami helped Korra take down the canopy and carry everything they laid and back into her satomobile.

Korra: "I'll be in touch,"

Asami noded

Asami: "Nice meeting you"

Asami said to the kids as she tried to pat their sweaty foreheads with her gloved hand.

Asami: "It's a good game"

Meelo: "They got creamed"

Rohan: "Yeah, But I really need to work on my toss"

Korra: "We should have enough time to play keeper

Korra told her son as she turned to Asami and waved at her before she wore her helmet..

Asami: "I should return this.."

Asami said tugging Korra's t-shirt she borrowed before the game

Korra: "You can keep it"

Asami: "Thanks mom"

Korra's gaze cut to Asami, somewhat uncomfortable from Rohan's confused look.. 

Asami drove off after that, but she remained on Korra's mind for the rest of the evening..

So much .. that night, after the kids went to bed, Korra stayed up not only to pour over her plans for Asami's public reincarnation, but also to read her biography, both what Future Industries.com provided and what Korra glean on her own from the internet.

By all accounts, Asami Sato had grown up in privilege attending a couple of East Coast Fire Nation Boarding schools before moving abroad to Zaofu League University with a stint between courses of her undergraduate degree in Mechanical Engineering and MBA in business. 

Her late mother owned a summer beach house in Ember Island. From the photographs, it was simple and cozy.. It was just like Korra had dreamed about buying.

Asami, of course, was wealthy in her own right. As the CEO of both Future Industries and Future Global Toy Enterprise, she earned nine figures, and then there was not so small matter of the debt she inherited from her father after the man's death half a decade earlier. The silver spoon she'd been born with was tarnish, much more removed.

Korra stared at Asami's photo on her netbook. Asami Sato had it all, wealth, good looks, lofty connections and power. She also had a PR problem the size of Lion turtle temple. And that was why FGTE board had hired her. Korra reminded herself as she switched off the netbook just after midnight and stumbled off to bed, taking with her a printout news from the damning video that had started the current controversy in a higher scale. 

Korra knew the situation by heart, she wanted to be sure she hadn't missed any subtext that could be used in the trending vlog she planned to plant various media outlets starting Monday.

Korra nodded off one paragraph in and then dreamed about her ...in not so professional way

___________________________

They were in the office, the door closed, the blinds at the window behind her desk pulled. Not to cut the glare of the sun, but for privacy. 

Asami's hair was loose, her lips slick with red glossy rue. She wore strapless, snug fitting dress and dangerously high heels.. neither of which inappropriate for the workplace. It wasn't only the clothing Korra didn't recognize. 

As for herself, 

Who was this hyperventilating version of herself?

Asami: "Come here.."

Asami"s voice was barely a whisper, stepping an arm's length away. .. Her office shirt were halfway on her arms .. the revealing fit of dressed pants..

When Korra glanced up, her green eyes had turned to molten dark with interest. It had been a long time since Korra wanted someone look at her that way..

Asami: "Closer..come closer.. Korra..."

This time her words were more taunt .. A shiver of excitement ran through her, followed by anticipation, as she closed the distance..

Asami lifted her hand, reaching for her..

Asami : "Korra"

She said softly 

___________________________________________

Korra jolted awake at her touch scattering the papers that had been in her stack grip. After scrubbing a hand on her face , she gathered the printouts together and put them on her bedside table. Then got up for a drink of water. Her throat was dry and her body was on fire. Korra felt foolish, childish .. and most damning of all .. she was turned on..

It was a reasonable reaction, Korra assured herself. An understandable response. Korra might be a professional consultant under contract to polish Asami's tarnished public image, but she also was human, a healthy, bisexual woman with needs that had gone unfulfilled for a very, very, long time. 

Asami was beautiful and her mind is sexy...thanks to work. So.. Korra dreamed about Asami Sato.. Big deal.. It wasn't as if anything had happened while she was awake and.. as such.. fully responsible for her actions..

Even so.. she turned on the faucet.. Instead of washing her glass, she cupped her hands under the cold water and splashed it on her face..

On the way back to her bedroom, Korra checked on her kids, stopping first in one doorway, and then the one next to it. The bedrooms were identical in size and layout, with the girls room located directly across from the door.

Jinora her eldest sleeping with her glasses on.. Korra carefully took them off her eyes and placed it on her bedside table alongside a stack of books that was previously scattered beside her. 

Ikki was almost surrounded by her stuffed creatures as she curled up on her side, one arm wrapped around her Lemur stuff doll. 

The next door.. Meelo stretched out on his bed with his arms flung wide, as if he were attempting to embrace not only the room, but the world beyond.. 

Rohan liked his siblings looked so relaxed yet he looked more angelic tucked in adoringly more modest than all the four..

Korra smiled, relieved to find footing again. First and foremost to their passed mother .. This kids were her life.. now it's Korra's light.. They were all she needed, she assured herself to fill in those shoes. 

But after Korra slipped back into bed, it was hard to ignore the other side of it.. suddenly seemed .. 

Empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing on the way .. I rushed typing with my fingers so much.. 
> 
> 😣😣😣😣


	8. Eight

Huan : "Asami please. They're this season's Long Feng's auto glass"

Asami's so called stylist and interior car designer whined at the other end of the line.

Huan: "You're not being fair. You can't be expected to go to a summerline photoshoot without the upgrade." 

Asami already had bullet proof auto glass from the same designer, each one pricier than the last. Asami didn't bother to point it out. Asami knew from the past experience that using reason with Suyin's second son would be futile.

It was not quite 10:00 on Saturday morning, she was in her office, and already her left temple was starting to throb with what promised to be one enduring headache. Not even 24hrs had passed since Huan's last call seeking funds. This time, she held firm.

Asami: "No.."

Huan: "You're being unreasonable"

Asami: "Now, if there's nothing else, I need to get back to work..

Huan: "Seriously, Asami our colleagues worry about you.. It's a saturday morning.. a weekend and your still at the office working."

Asami: "Have a good weekend Huan.."

She said before turning off the reciever

Asami had always been like this.. the comment didn't prevent her from being conviniently approachable and productive. It was how she earned her reputation and why she was able to be an effective CEO for 2 completely different companies. 

Another sound clung into her pocket, slightly distracted at the interruption..

Asami": "Sato"

Korra: "Miss Sato.. Hi.. It's Korra Waters

Asami: "Korra"

There was a brief pause during which she pictured Korra leaning back in her chair..

Asami: "I was thinking about the scheduled publicity strategy you sent me this morning

Korra: "You were?"

Asami: "I came across a few activities that I thought would help my publicity with your kids.."

Korra: "Right... But why my kids?"

Asami: "I think your eldest son likes me.."

Korra: "Meelo had a crush on you.."

Asami: "He does?.. well that's a first. "

Korra: "What's not to like..?"

Several beats of silence followed..

Korra: "Uumm.. Are you home?"

Asami: "No.. Are you at the office?"

Korra: "On a Saturday? No way.. I just been snooping in the internet while the kids finished up homework."

Asami: "Homework on a Saturday? That's worse than making a high paid corporate executive stay late for a meeting."

Korra: "Your point is?"

Asami: "You called me unpopular"

Korra laughed at the amused tone and remark she made about Asami's scheduled after hours meetings with her staff..

Asami: I'll give you my schedule for next week, but it's now or never. I have a busy weekend in store.

Korra: "Right.. One of my daughters had their recital today"

Asami: "Ikki.. your youngest daughter?"

Korra: "Wow you remembered her name but Ikki is into dance"

Asami: "You haven't mentioned the other one.. What's her name?"

Korra: "It's Jinora.."

Asami: "What instrument does she play?"

Korra: "Saxophone.. she played 'Nothing's gonna change my life for you"

Asami: "Wow.. I love Jazz.. you must be proud"

Korra: "I am.."

Korra tone seemed surprised and even more suprised earlier when Asami remembered Ikki.

Korra: "Hey.. this is good.. Ms. Sato"

Asami: "What's good?"

Korra: "The polite interest you're showing in my kids. This is exactly you need to come off when you're out at the events I've planned."

Asami: "I'll keep that in mind"

Asami wasn't happy about the suggestion..

Asami: "For the record. I asked because I was interested. I'm not completely lost cause Korra.. and please call me Asami"

Korra: "I didn't mean to.."

Korra's voice sounded hesitant and soft...

Asami sighed

Asami: "You're just doing your job"

Korra: "Ummm yes.. still.. if I hurt your feelings"

Asami: "You didn't.. so when can I hear your daughter play again?"

Korra: "There's another event later this afternoon.. She's performing it again but for the boys victory game picnic."

Asami: "A picnic.."

Asami wasn't nostalgic so much as wistful, picnics and family get togethers were beyond her experience.

Korra: "I look forward in your progress.."

Asami: "Yes I do too.."

After the crisp response Korra bid her goodbye..

Asami listened to her ringtone as it received a younger girl's photograph with a caption. 'This is our Jinora'

Her features doesn't portrayed their mother's.. She had a lighter complexion with classic air nomad features and slender built, probably in her early 20s

Asami frowned .. Did Korra conceived her daughter around her teen years? What kind of man Mr. Waters was? Someone who likes kids.

Definitely not someone like Asami Sato.

_______

Here's a link to how I picture Jinora perform in her recital.. https://youtu.be/rBD-KbMCras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it conveys what it meant .. omo 
> 
> Reader-nims ... 
> 
> I do apologise for the mistakes but I just really need to post it before I lose my poor internet connection.. 
> 
> I'm not home yet ..i'm on a bus.. eating 😣


	9. Nine

Korra was the first to arrive at the office on Monday, meaning she was responsible for making tea. After settling it to brew, she booted up her laptop.. She heard the maker gurgle out the last bit of Jasmine and went to pour herself a cup. Then seated back at her desk, she picked up her phone and go down to work. Korrra called Opal Beifong first, touching base with her on the progress of the marketing team's current strategy. With that marked off her lengthy to do list, Korra dialed the first several contacts. 

Over a course of five years in the business, Korra had learned which ears to plant a bug in when needed to generate buzz. Since time was of the essence, she started with the local network television affiliates. 

Their morning shows, which ran on soft news, were always hungry for a hot topic to pull in viewers. Thanks to Asami's verbal gaffe, she was definitely that. Reality check.. Asami was hot enough the networks might wind up picking up the story.. too and air nationally. That would save them time and perhaps even some travel.

By 10am, Korra had Asami booked for that Thursday on The Republic Reporter.. On Friday, she set to appear on a radio program The Republic City Press with Shiro Shinobi.. Korra hadn't cleared either time with Asami in advance 

Korra figured she'd make it plain to Asami already that job number one at the moment was damage control. If that meant rescheduling meetings and finishing up paperwork on off hours, so be it. That shouldn't be a problem for Asami, since she already worked evenings and could be found in her office on weekends.

Asami: "The Republic Reporter? Are you comparing me to a politician?"

Korra: "I wouldn't dare"

Korra heard a faint cough

Korra: "Bad weekend?"

Asami: "No it's fine I just went on a date last Saturday. You?."

Korra: "Home with the kids. We made popcorn and watched a movie.."

Asami: "What was the movie?"

Korra was almost pained to say it

Korra: "The Adventures of Nuknuk"

Korra thought she heard Asami giggle. Then she was all business

Asami: "I thought I was doing events out in public"

Korra: "You will do those too.. but the TV appearance and the radio segment will help drum up interest in the meantime and.. hopefully, start to shift the current mindset of the public."

Korra sat comfortably into her chair

Korra: "You may be getting a call from The Elemental Times reporter in the next day or two. I gave her your office number. His daughter attends the school with mine.. I ran into him over the weekend at the recital"

Asami: "Calling in favors? 

Korra: "I have friends too Asami, but I don't tell Haru what to write. I offer ideas that he may or may not find intriguing enough to follow up on. If he calls you, you can set up an appointment, but get in touch with me before you do the actual interview.'

Asami: "Sure.. When can I watch Jinora play?"

Korra: "Oh Yes.. about that.. she wanted to meet you"

Korra was smiling when she glanced up to find her assistant standing in the open doorway. Kai was holding a teapot, his brows raised in question. Korra didn't think the question was whether or not Korra wanted a refill. Even so, she held it up for Kai to come in and pour her a cup. For Kai's benefit as well as her own, she got back to business.

Korra: "Oh Asami, I wanted to ask, did you get the email I sent over this morning?"

Asami: "The one on the expenses involved.. i read and filed it

Asami's tone made it clear what she thought about it. Odds were good the file she referred to was the circular one known as the trash can.

Korra: "Didn't you give it a chance?"

Asami: " So I am to stay on scirpt at all times?"

Korra: "Exactly"

Asami: " Anything else?" 

Korra: "Actually I've been in touch with a couple of vloggers, including Zhu Li Moon. Have you heard of her?"

Asami: "No.."

Asami sighed

Korra: "She averages one hundred thousand views per day, which makes her influencial when it comes to buying consoles and gaming equipments."

Asami: Opal is proposing giveaways and special offers to attract people to buy our products.. Is there something she should aproach Ms. Moon about?"

Korra: "It's something you have to approach her, I'll send you her number"

Asami: "You're sending me to Hai Riyo Peak? "

Korra: "Scared?" 

Asami: "Petrified"

Though she didn't quite sound it. Korra pictured Asami's beautiful smile maybe elegantly lounging back in her chair.. Korra lurched forward in her chair and upset at her cup. The clear brown liquid spread all over Asami's file..

Korra: "Spirits!"

Asami: "Everything all right?" 

Korra: "Yes, I just spilled my tea.." 

Korra told Asami blotting it up with tissues

Asami: "I hope you didn't burn yourself.."

Korra fell embarrassed but not from tea. What was it about Asami that kept bending her imagination into motion?

Korra: "No, I'm fine. The same can't be said for your file.. I'm afraid its ruined"

Asami: "That would be a good thing. Maybe we need to start over without the script."

Maybe a date? It wasn't quite sure to understand what Asami meant by it..

Korra closed her eyes and started to meditate to clear her mind. Several minutes ticked by..

Asami: "Korra? Are you still there?"

Korra: "Yes, Sorry..."

Korra got back to business..

Korra: "Anyways the email I sent to Ms. Moon, I told her, you would love to guest vlog on Friday"

Asami: "In other words you lied.."

Asami accused but she laughed..

Korra: "Through my teeth, or rather, my keyboard. I'll help you draft the content before send it for posting".

Asami: "I can think of more productive things to do on a Friday, but at least I'll have company.."

Korra: "I..um won't be with you.."

Asami: "A figure of speech..."

Asami knew that Korra will there in some way possible..

Korra: "First of all we want a Friday. It was the highest views Ms. Moon had on her channel and that's the most give aways occur so more moms are likely to click in. 

Asami: "Cleaver.. you've been busy"

Asami's tone held admiration now, maybe even a little gratitude, which Korra appreciated, since she was the beneficiary of all her hard work..

Korra: "You too.."

Asami: "Very..

Asami agreed

Asami: "Did you get any sleep over the weekend?"

The question itself was innocuous... until Korra half naked dreams reared into subconscious..

Korra: "I slept well"

Asami: "Yet you claim not to clock overtime. What if I missed your call? Instead of being an image consultant, maybe you should teach time management. I'll send you a few of my department heads"

Asami offered

Asami: " The don't know the meaning of prioritizing or how to multitask. You're apparently a pro"

It had as much to do with bending luck as skill. Despite Korra's best plans sometimes it came down to that. A feverish child, ear trouble or a tech glitch could derail everything. That wasn't the sort of information one confided to a client . However. ..to Asami

Korra: "I'll do my best to stay focused"

Asami: "Focused... "

Asami repeated

Asami: "I would say to others we really sound boring" 

Korra: "My mom told me I sound boring now then I used to.."

Asami: "But I find you entertaining"

Korra laughed and saw her mother's sms..

Korra: "Spoken by Vaatu.. she's here.."

Asami: "Excuse me?"

Korra: "My mother came by.. I'll be in touch.."

Asami: "It's okay you could call me again.."


	10. Ten

Korra haven't called Asami back.. She was too busy accommodating her mom with the kids' routines.

Nervously she dialed Asami's number just after 10 the following morning. She'd tossed and turned half the night trying to figure out to mitigate the damage from the protest. That wasn't the only reason she'd tossed and turned, but it was the only one she could think about without becoming flushed.

Korra: "Good morning"

Korra said when she came to the line..

Asami: "Is it? I've already had an email from Sokka Nilak"

Korra: "I know he cc'd me"

Asami: "Then are you aware that my approval rating among members of the board is bad and heading towards worse. Some of them didn't want to give me a second chance as it was. If they convince enough of their colleagues to feel the same way.."

Korra: "I know"

Both their jobs were on the line

Korra: "I have a plan. Clear your schedule for a few hours starting around 1pm."

Asami: "Why?"

Korra held her emotion for more cold reactions when Asami heard what she was about to say..

Korra: "A local mother group is holding it's annual picnic in Avatar Park. I thought we could stop in for an hour or so. You could ooh and aah over the little ones and maybe judge the cutest baby contest at three"

After Korrs said it, she held her breath. There was silence..

Korra: "Are you still there"

Kora asked after a moment

Asami: "I'm here"

Korra: "Well?"

Asami sighed deeply through the phone

Asami: "Is this really necessary"

Korra: "Honestly? I don't see another way to convince the public that you're not some kind of monster without, making sure you are seen out and about with children."

Asami: "I get that, but can't I just make an appearance and call it good without judging babies?"

Korra: "It won't be so bad"

Asami: "I don't know the first thing about babies. They make me nervous. As it is, I'm not that good around children."

Korra: "Oh, I don't know you did fine with mine at the game last Friday.."

Sure, Asami had been a little awkward, especially at first, Mello did like her, but that wasn't because of anything she'd done. Korra's kids hadn't found her frightening or unapproachable. If they had , they would have said so. They were unflaggingly honest that way. All kids were.

Asami: "Yes?"

Korra: "Yes!"

Korra said enthusiastically

Asami: "What if I wind up pelted with pacifiers or booed out of the park?"

Korra laughed from Asami's attempted humor..

Korra: "I don't think someone so beautiful would end up like that. "

Korra blushed imagining the scenes she visualize would take place during Asami's attendance.

Korra: "I know one of the organizers"

Asami: "Calling it another favor?"

Korra: "Let's just say I promised her that Future Global Toy Enterprise would offer a saving bond on early educational toys to the contestant winner, and it doesn't hurt that we'll be passing out discount coupons for free."

Asami: "So you'll be there too?" 

Korra: "If you wish.."

Asami: "If I have to suffer through an afternoon of glad handling and gratuitous fawning.. I would be better if you were there with me.."

Korra: "I don't think someone could have so much hate.. But I promise to stick by you the entire time."

Asami: "Atleast I have someone I look forward to.. 

Asami's reply had Korra smiling

Asami: "Where do you want to meet?"

Korra: "How about at your mansion in half an hour?"

Asami: "My mansion?"

Korra: "You need to change your clothes for this."

Asami: "And you need to approve my attire?"

Korra neither confirmed nor denied her response..

Korra: "Half an hour"

Korra said smiling to her phone

Korra: "Bye"

When Asami arrived, Korra was already at her gate, leaning against her window and chatting with the security guard. It didn't surprised her that Korra beat her there, even though her satomobile was faster. 

Asami had been at hold by a couple of phone calls..

What did surprise her was Korra's easy manner with Masaru Hakoda, the grizzled looking, retired admiral who stood sentinel in the guardhouse from Monday to Friday. Asami had employed him for nearly four years and she'd never heard Mr. Hakoda's voice, except for greetings.

The older man's leathery face was split with a grin now... He had his wallet out and was showing Korra pictures of his grandkids.

Korra: "They're just precious, Hakoda"

Hakoda: "Smart as whips, too.."

He replied with a big grin

Hakoda: "I've been putting aside some of the pension money so that they'll be able to get into a good college someday without having to take up loans. My boy, Sokka, he teaches at parochial school. His wife too. They started a college fund right after the kids were born, but the way tuition is rising, it wouldn't be enough."

Korra: "Tell me about it"

Korra said grimly as she spotted Asami then straightened. Her expression thrned business like.

Korra: 'Hey, Asami"

Korra was dressed in a navy capri pants, a untucked floral polo shirt and a white sleeveless tee that was belted at the waist. The shirt fluttered from the exhaust fan as she waved goodbye to the guard and crossed the masion's lobby to Asami..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment 😂
> 
> Seriously Angst makes me wanna grind my teeth.. I want all those physical things but I shoved it.. 
> 
> 🙃


	11. Eleven

Asami's mansion had a century old fashioned ambiance that had been updated to include every modern amenities, such as jetted tub, a pool, walk in closets and a large gourment kitchen. 

Asami's genius mind had retained the masion's period and charm, keeping intact coffered ceilings, covered moldings and pataquet wood floors that ran throughout.

The apartment had ten bedrooms with each of its own full baths. In addition to a modern luxury garage with her home office with an exclusive access side by side to a rooftop deck. Not even the Earth Kingdom could afford spectacular views of the harbor district lulled by the fading light that reflected Yue bay.

After unlocking the door to Asami's room, Korra stepped aback from the lemony aroma of furniture polish, she did concluded that Asami's cleaning lady had specially tidied her room in priority care. 

Asami dropped her keys on the dust free console table along side other satomobile keys and turned to face Korra. 

Korra was frowning

Asami: "What?"

Asami asked softly noting the line that had formed between her perfectly trimmed eyebrows.

Korra: "This isn't what I expected"

Asami: "It's a little unusual"

Asami never hired an interior decorator for her room.. She built her plans from scratch ever since she was a kid.

Korra: "Have you lived here long?"

Asami: "Since my birth yet we could say in a range of 12-29 I stopped using this room…"

Korra: "Boarding school" 

Asami nodded

It was optional for Asami to sell the mansion yet she realized the convinience from natural light, better storage, high rise views, proximity to her office and established neighborhoods that dotted Yue bay. 

The answer was vague,. But it felt like Asami was missing the feeling of a home. As though it was taken away from her during her boarding school days. Yet vacation spots on a very rare occasion with her father made her feel otherwise. It was always dad time whenever he steals her away from her studies.

It was always Yasuko's Ember island beach house was the closest place to feel she belonged somewhere. Asami still owned the place, though she didn't get there often now that she lived in Republic city. So, she stayed in the mansion, throwing yuans to investments or so..so that her accountants couldn't complain about it.

Korra: "I'd like a bigger house someday"

Korra shrugged 

Korra: "Something with a bigger yard so the kids could play outside without having to make a special trip to the park."

Asami: "Is it big enough for a polar bear dog to run?"

Asami meant the question to be teasing, but the joke was rewarded with a wider smile.

Korra: "Kids like dogs"

Asami's brows shot up

Asami: "Oh?"

Korra: "My best friend back at south is a polar bear dog.."

Asami: "Did she passed?"

Korra swung her head sideways

Korra: "No.. she's with my parents.. I can't take care of her now"

Asami: "Because of the kids?"

Korra: "Because of the small home.."

Asami: "Actually, I wanted a fire ferret like my Advertising representative had, when I was about Rohan's age."

Korra's grimace made Asami smile 

Korra: "Do me a favor, and don't mention that if you see him again"

Asami: "I'll keep it to myself"

Korra: "You could have a fire ferret now."

Asami barely shugged while touching her hair

Asami: "The appeal wore off a long time ago"

Korra: "Raava.. fire ferrets are troublesome creatures.. I couldn't picture you chasing it"

Asami: "Almost more troublesome than kids?"

Korra: "Right!" 

Korra clapped her hands together and decided it was time..

Korra: "Can I see your closet?"

Korra gazed into Asami's figure and found the prospect entering through her bed was intimate, not to mention arousing..

Korra: "Show me what you think is appropriate and I'll take if from there.."

Asami: "Are you sure?"

Asami was tempting them both

Korra licked her lips and bite down a moan 

Korra: "I'm sure.."

Korra forced Asami to change her clothes not once but twice before she was satisfied that this beautiful lady struck the perfect balance between trustworthy corporate executive and approachable future mother material.

When Asami returned from the walking closet the second time, Korra was standing at her window, admiring the view of the bay. The afternoon sun teased highlights out of her chocolate brown hair. For one insane moment Asami was tempted to brush it aside and drop a kiss on the back of her neck.

Asami forced her gaze to the bay and remarked

Asami: "The water looked as smooth as glass."

Korra turned

Korra: "According to Ikki's forecast, the evening hours will bring a storm."

Asami: "And here I'd been thinking about spending an hour or two on the rooftop deck tonight."

Korra: "That sounds relaxing. Do you manage it often?"

Asami fixed her hair to one side before meeting her blue eyes.

Asami: "Something usually comes up"

Korra: "I know the feeling, I don't often manage much alone time"

Asami wasn't thinking about being alone now. 

Asami: "So.. will this do?"

No one had dictated her attire since Asami graduated from elementary school. Not that she stayed very much on high end conservative wardrobe she'd worn back then. Instead she felt aware...hyperaware of an attractive being who is now studying her with a citical eye. A new experience for her all the way around. Mostly, Asami knew people were more interested in undressing her than seeing that she was appropriately clothed.

Korra: "Better.."

Korra said tapping one fingertip on her lips

Korra: "The Khakis is the right touch. The vintage jeans were too much..."

She said eyeing Asami's curves in jeans could pass out every teenager on that event. It was definitely an olive green long sleeves utility shirt that popped her sincere jade eyes..

Korra: "Unbutton the cuffs and turn up the sleeves"

Asami did as instructed and then raised her eyebrows in question. All the while that awareness sizzled.

Korra: "Hmmm.." 

Even the sound vibrated in Korra's throat, she was closing the remaining gap between them. Now Asami stood close enough that Korra could smell the subtle scent of her perfume. It wasn't just flowery or sweet. It held a tang of kiwi, hinting chocolate and jasmine. It enveloped Korra, washed over a wave.

Asami: "Well?"

Korra could barely hear a word over the blood that had begun to redden and pound on her ears. What was wrong with her? Since when did she find someone having both intensity and sexy very unsettling.

When Asami broke the connection rolling her shirtsleeves to the middle of the forearm making her looked more relaxed and approachable.

Korra's hands were still on her forearm, warm palms resting lightly on Asami's bare skin carried a zing of electrical current that Asami yanked her arms away and glanced down to Korra's mouth..

Seduction was an art, one at which Asami excelled, but she didn't plan to kiss her counsellor. It just happened. No parts of their bodies connected, only their lips. That tentative brush was all the more erotic for its brevity and sweetness.

Asami stopped, ordered herself to take a step back, but as her mouth hovered over Korra's, interest turned to need, until it seemed Asami had no choice but to kiss Korra the second time Korra held her. Nothing about this meeting was brief or could be classified as sweet. Hungry would be appropriate. Desperate would fit, too.. Still Asami didn't touch her. Asami kept her arms at her sides, her hands clenched into fists. It was only control and even it was flagging by the time Korra broke away. 

Korra bought her hand to her lips, her face redden in an expression of mixed surprise and embarrassment.

Asami: "That probably wasn't ..a good idea" 

Korra unbuttoned shirt to breathe a little as if she had bended fire from her throat.

Korra: "No.. not a good idea.."

Korra's blush stained her whole face even more, it told Asami she didn't plan to come back for seconds.

I need to get out more.. 

Asami thought to herself

Korra shook her head and turned out of Asami's way.. Asami followed her after she grabbed her keys and sunglasses and lock up her bedroom door. 

Their walk down the staircase and into Asami's luxury garage was quiet.. Asami studied how Korra crossed her arm over her chest. No eye contact was made. It granted that Korra had a friendly smile and wave for Hadoka.

Korra: "You know where we are going right?"

Korra said after Asami pressed her key to open up the satomobile of her choice. The both hussled inside and buckled to to their seats

Asami: "I know where the Avatar Park is, It won't be hard to find the event. All I have to do is listen for the sound of crying babies"

Korra: "That's right crying babies"

Korra's lips pursed and she snagged the mirrored sunglasses from Asami's hand before she could slip them on.

Korra: "You need to leave these off when you get there. Approachable remember? No one wants to be looking at their own reflection when they're talking to you. Eye contact is important. It tells people that you care about them. It says you're interested in what they have to say and have nothing to hide"

Asami: "The windows to your soul line"

Korra: "For those who have one"

Asami wasn't sure whether to curse or laugh when after giving her that lecture, Korra slipped into her own sunglasses.


	12. Twelve

The woman was infuriatingly beautiful.. She was sexy. Seductive. Arrogant. Alluring.. And she was way too skilled with her mouth. The kiss Asami given her as they'd stood in her bedroom had all but caused her toes to curl. 

For that reason Korra kept the sunglasses smug on the bridge of her nose for the better part of the afternoon. Even when the sky began to darken with the first fat clouds of the evening's approaching storm, Korra remained hidden behind the tinted lenses. Hidden was a good word for it. Korra felt too exposed to face Asami otherwise.

Forget the foolish dream she had. It now paled in comparison to the real thing. What had she been thinking, letting a bi curious client kiss her and then kissing her back like that? She should have pulled away at first contact. She should have stepped away before contact was made. 

Asami's expression had made her intention plain, even if it all had happened so quickly. Korra couldn't plead for ignorance or sanity.

Now no matter how hard Korra tried, that kiss refused to be unbent to the outer reaches of her mind. It remained in front center as the pair of them worked their way through the park packed with babies, toddlers and the harried young mothers who were running herd over them. 

With just the brush of her lips, she stoked to life the flames of a fire Korra had thought long burned out. She would be lying if she claimed not to have found Asami physically and mentally attractive from the very start, but she hadn't seen all of that heat coming. Or it could bend and ignite inside her.

Korra's kids would always taunt her to date and encourage dating. But Korra had a handful of activities with the kids and run out time for romance. Besides, adopting those kids made her content with her life just as it was. Korra ignored the rebellious voice inside her head despite it repeatedly insisted that she was lying 

Asami: "What's next?"

Asami asked

Korra: "I don't know"

Asami frowned and Korra realized that she was taking about what she was supposed to be doing now that the contest was over and the cutest baby had been crowned. The judging had gone surprisingly well, even if the initial reception Asami received had been on the cool side. No one had booed outright when the coordinator introduced her, but the crowd's applause had been more perfunctory than enthusiastic.

Korra cleared her throat.

Korra: "What I mean is you should mingle and help out giving coupons and freebies"

Korra reached over one oversized bag filled with stuff creatures and produced a thick envelope.

Korra: "Marketing team needs a hand"

Asami took the envelop, which she stuffed in her back pocket

Asami: "Mingle .. right.."

Korra took her phone out and captured plenty of shots and a vid of Asami's PR service.

Despite her casual attire, Asami stood out among the crowd, in the large part because she was so alluring.

All around the Marketing team, mothers were scurrying after the little ones who were eager for stuffed creatures and fast their chubby legs could carry them. Children squealed in delight and cried out in frustration at being told "no"

Asami: "It's a bit overwhelming around here"

Asami said catching her breath while she took her seat, tired from carrying the cutest baby while demonstrating the newest three wheeled stroller and mobile seat combo.

Korra watched previously how the engineer made a loop of the park, circling intrigued mothers where she shifted the three wheeled stroller into a portable mobile seat at the back of an open hood satomobile.

Korra lowered her voice to Asami's ear while handling her a bottled water.

Korra: "You'll get used to it when you have kids of your own.'

Asami: "I don't think I heard you right, I can barely hear myself"

Asami said gesturing her gaze a little further the isle where children enthusiastically lined up to have their faces painted while the adults hand them a treat

Korra: "Do you want something to eat?"

Asami: "It's tempting since I didn't have lunch, but I think I'll pass."

Korra: "You haven't eaten?"

Korra frowned 

Korra: "It's after 2:00"

Asami: "Doesn't Meelo and Rohan have a football game after 5:00?"

Korra glanced up. While the sky directly overhead remained blue, purple hued clouds were clouding in from the west.

Korra: "I don't think the rain is going to hold off that long"

Asami: "I have a feeling your right .. this might be your free night"

Korra shook her head and tried not to focus on Asami's mouth.

Korra: "Probably not. The teams play rain or shine. Throw in some thunder and lightning, though, and it's a different story. The ref will cancel a match in short order if there's an electrical storm."

Asami: "Are you rooting for a bolt or two then?"

One side of Asami's mouth lifted into a bite after she said it, drawing Korra's attention to her lips once again. Lightning bolts. Korra experienced a few of those earlier. Enough to remind her exactly what she'd been missing. Korra swallowed.

Korra: "If you don't mind.. I'm a bit hungry.. come on, I'll buy us something.."

Korra approached a man who stood behind the stainless steel pushcart selling refreshments. He had a shaved head, pierced eyebrows and adorned blue arrow tattoo that reached his forehead extending from his back.

Air nomad symbols of some sort tradition heavily inked from wrist to shoulders and of both arms on the white T-shirt he wore. He was right at home working peacefully, his smile was warm and demeanor not at all intimidating when they stepped up to order.Suddenly Korra thought how she approached Asami.. it just went to show that appearance could be deceiving .. Even if image is everything in her business.

Korra's gaze slid into Asami and the outfit she was wearing. She picked it out, each piece chosen for the image it would project and the emotional response it would garner.

What Asami was wearing said: Im safe you can trust me.. 

Asami: "Do you know what you want?"

Asami asked her hand came rest on Korra's shoulder as she spoke.

Korra frowned 

Korra: "I can't seem to decide"

Asami: "Maybe it would help to look at the menu board"

Asami suggestion gave Korra a mental slap .

Korra: "A cola, and a bratwurst heaped with peppers and onions will do.."

Asami: "Mine would be a plain pretzel and a diet cola"

Korra knew Asami tried to eat healthy when she only ordered a plain pretzel, but she could see how Asami curiosly stared at the brat when Korra handed it to her to hold while she fished out her wallet. 

Korra paid for their purchases and smiled knowingly as she took back the brat.

Korra: "Are you sure you don't want a little bite?"

Asami shook her head and brushed off some salt from her pretzel.

Asami sighed with her will power pulling a disappearing act that she gave in.. into temptation.

Asami: "Maybe just one bite"

Korra's smile was smug until Asami bit into the brat. Then her expression faltered again into Asami's mouth.

Korra: "You've got a little.."

Korra motioned with her index finger before reaching over with a napkin and dabbing at the corner of Asami's lips.

Korra wasn't sure that Asami's cheeks glowed adorn .. Maybe she was embarrassed.

Korra: "You're blushing.."

Asami: "I'm not blushing.. it's hot out here" 

Asami replied and fanned her cheeks for effect. It wasn't exactly a lie.. it was really hot out..

Korra sipped her soda, ate the rest of her snack and then tossed it in a nearby garbage can beside their chosen seat. 

When Korra gazed into those lips again, Asami's head was dipping down into hers.

Korra knew that look.. She knew what it meant and exactly what would happen next, even though Korra thought she'd made boundaries of their relationship clear mere hours earlier.

It didn't escape her..she wasn't backing away.. Asami lifted her chin to kiss her again ..And if Asami kissed her again, Korra knew she was going to kiss her right back..

Raava help her.....

And help arrived in the form of a preschooler holding his dripping chocolate ice cream cone.. The little boy barreled into Asami's leg...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Asami's POV
> 
> 😆 Is it a date or not a date? 
> 
> Thanks for the comments.. 👍 I really feel slow is getting into me.. lol~ (when all I think about is that three letter word)


	13. Thirteen

Asami knew she had to kiss her again..

Yet in contact caused utterly cold sticky smudge on Asami's pants just above her knee. The pants may have been khaki and casual, but their fit screamed designer. 

The child's mom was there in an instant, pulling out a moisten wipe.

Mom1: "Sorry about---"

Her apology ended on a sharp intake of breath as she recognized Asami

Mom1: "Oh...Spirits! You're.. you're.."

The mother grabbed her child and started to back away. Under other circumstances, the woman's reaction might have been comical. But since this was exactly the sort of knee jerk response Korra had been hired to prempt, but her heart sank in ice.

Asami: "It's alright" 

Asami replied, but she didn't looked happy. Whether about the accident or the interruption, she couldn't be sure how to react...

Wide eyed, the woman responded

Mom1: "I really am sorry, He wasn't watching where he was going."

Asami: "No harm done"

Mom: "But your pants"

Asami: "Can be washed"

Asami bent down until she was nearly eye level with the boy and studied the empty cone.

Asami: "It's a shame about your son's ice cream, though."

At Asami's mention of the cone's sorry state, the little boy sent up a wail so loud that it sounded like an emergency vehicle's siren. All of the moms in the vicinity, turned, first to ensure that it wasn't their child in distress, and then to see what all the fuss was about. Their eyes honed in to the boy before shifting to the woman next to him. The woman who held the empty ice cream cone.

Asami shot to her feet. In addition to looking guilty, her expression revealed mounting panic as the murmurs around them began to crescendo. All of the afternoon's goodwill would be undone if she didn't do something and quick.

Any hope that the worst was over dashed when a woman standing nearby yelled out.

Mom2: "Hey, it's that Sato who hate kids"

Asami did not respond

Mom3: "What did you do to him?"

A heavyset woman pushing a stroller with twins in it demanded.

Mom3: "You took his ice cream cone?"

She asked incredulously and didn't wait for a response. She hollered to the gathering crowd.

Mom3: "Miss Corporate Bigshot here swiped the kid's ice cream."

Mom1: "She didn't take my son's ice cream.."

The boy's mother began in a reasonable tone..

Mom2: "If she doesn't like kids, why did she come here today?"

Mom4: "Because she wants us to buy her company's products!"

Another one yelled

Mom4: "I saw her judging the contest earlier. Probably it was rigged."

Mom3: "One big family more like one big publicity"

They didn't gave Asami a chance to speak up..

Mom3: "I wouldn't even buy your products..you just have to give it to me for free.."

Mom5: "Yeah"

Another mom said, while the others nodded in agreement.

Out of the corner of Asami's eye, she caught site of a several handheld phones recording the conversation.. Great.. just great..

As far as she could tell, She had two options. She could hold her ground and run the risk that the crowd would become even more taciturn. Or she'll retreat at least clearing her name in front of several lives or video recording.

To Asami's surprise she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. 

Korra: "Give him this so he could calm down.."

Korra handed Asami a fresh cone of the same flavor and she accepted it in relief. Asami gave the crying little boy a cone and he responded a bit staggered yet in calmer manner.

Korra: "Come on"

Korra said looping her arm through Asami's back and resting a hand on her shoulder. The consultant pulled her away, not stopping until they were clear of the crowd. 

Once they were back where they parked Asami's satomobile, Korra sucked in a deep breath and admitted.

Korra: "It didn't go as I hoped"

Asami: "And I thought you run off somewhere else to hide"

Korra held her head and pulled Asami into a hug.

Korra: "You did well Asami"

Korra ran her fingers to Asami's hair.

Korra: "You're not wasting your time.. I've got real work to do and get this all cleared up.. But you have to leave me"

Asami wasn't exactly sure why Korra asked her to leave her in the park. Even before meeting Korra she never had anyone save her from a public outburst.. It was a usual verbal attack she would endure through out her life. 

Even before she reached her office, she knew she owed Korra an apology, if for no other reason of their first encounter and not believing in the counselor's perspective. 

The situation wasn't Korra's fault, at least not entirely if they didn't get involved in the event.

Asami called Korra's phone several times, only to be placed by directly to voice mail. Asami sigh and placed her reading glasses on her desk handle bar.

Asami's personal and professional lives never overlapped and sometimes she hurt her closest friends in situations where she had to establish authority.. 

Married to her job, most colleagues would describe her passion "to vehicle convenience". The quip had annoyed her at the time, but that made it no less true.

And yet Asami grabbed her keys just before five.. Now.. Asami considered showing up at Meelo's and Rohan's game. Asami knew Korra would always be there for her kids, cheering on her child, despite the day they had.

Part of Asami was amazed that Korra could compartmentalize her life in balance, keeping the various facets seperate. 

Asami drove faster that the fat drops of rain spattered against her window. Korra said her kids would play rain or shine. She decided to chance it even it was coming down harder by the time she reached the football fields.

Since there were no sign of a lightning, the lot was full of satomobiles. Asami wasn't sure which field the kids where playing on, but she did remember what their jersey looked like.

Asami was drenched to her shoes despite the umbrella she had by the time she stumbled across Korra's canopy. Not surprisingly, it was standing room only underneath it. Instead of supplying shade today, the covering protection from the rain, and Korra was sharing it with as many people as possible.

Asami: "Korra!"

Asami called her out, the counselor was wearing the same outfit she had earlier, with the addition of a hoodie. Her clothes looking damp, as did her hair, which was now pulled back into a ponytail. 

Korra's blue eyes widened when she saw Asami and stepped around the other crowd to the edge of the canopy.

Korra: "What are you doing here?"

Korra asked with her expression hinted she was happy to see her. Feeling suddenly awkward when Korra touched her neck.

Asami: "It seems like a nice night for a game."

On the field behind them Meelo's team scored. The crowd under the canopy erupted in cheers. Since there was no more space beneath the shelter, Korra pulled her hood up and stepped out into the rain..

Asami: "You're getting drenched"

Asami remarked sharing her umbrella from the rain.

Korra: "I'll survive"

Korra shrugged and gave Asami a wide grin..

Korra: "I was going to call you after the game"

Asami: "I've been calling you all afternoon"

Korra's brow wrinkled at that.

Korra: "My phone died"

Asami could feel Korra's heated body whenever their shoulders and arm touch from the forced proximity with Asami's umbrella. 

Asami: "Why can't I be with you after the event?"

Korra: "The riled up mothers would have devoured you like a pack of hungry wolves. My face isn't recognizable or all that memorable.. I only had to do some little bit of magic"

Asami fought the urge to disagree. Even now, partly obscured by her hoodie, Korra had an exotic handsome face that was hard to forget.

Asami: "What kind of magic did you work?"

Korra: "I found the mother of the little boy who ran into your leg.. It wasn't easy find in that many people were milling about."

Korra's expression turned wry

Korra: "I talked to her, explained how unfair it was that people were jumping to conclusions and telling an innaccurate and unflattering version of events.

Asami: "And?"

Korra: "And she agreed to talk to the reporter covering the event on air"

Korra grinned bloomed full..

Korra: "I was there in the interview. No matter how the clips get edited, you shouldn't worry.." 

Asami: "I owe you"

Asami said it with a sigh as she tugged at one of the hanging adjustment string. She was tempted more than she wanted to lean down and kiss her again. Her blue eyes regarding her were wide and watchful. Asami could see the interest flicker in them. She knew she had seen it in the park before the ice cream cone incident.

Korra: "10 yuans"

Asami blinked

Asami: "Excuse me?"

Korra: "You owe me 10 yuans ..I bought the boy another ice cream cone. You can settle up with me later."

Asami smiled, even though she was forced to step back.. she knew she found some treasures out in the rain..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want an avocado ice cream down the isle..


	14. Fourteen

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Korra was grinning like a kid on Avatar Day when she video called Asami's messenger account just after 9:00 the following day.

Korra: "So.. what do you think of the news report?

Korra asked soon after Asami came online.

Asami: "I think that 10 yuans I owe you for ice cream will be the best 10 yuans I've ever spent in along time. That mom's interview was pure gold"

Korra's grin widened. 

Korra: "Hey.. Don't forget the quotes from the mother whose daughter won the cutest baby contest.."

Asami: "How could I? She thinks I'm misunderstood"

Asami amused expression came through the video cam call..

Korra: "Yes and according to her, all you need is a child and the love of your life to make your reformation complete.."

Asami: "That's all what people think because of my age.."

Asami laughed hearing the same recommendations all over again.

Korra could see Asami rolling her eyes and combing her hair with her fingers to the other side of the shoulders.

Asami: "What about you?"

Korra could certainly picture Asami cuddling an infant and breastfeeding her child early in the morning. Or sitting up with a feverish toddler after a long day of work.

Korra swallowed. For nearly 1minute of silence reimagining Asami's motherly life. 

Korra: "Love is pretty powerful"

Old memories beckoned. Enough flash time had passed so fast with the sharp pain of that once was a very large happy Govad family that accompanied them.. now ache from the traces that they left behind. 

Korra: "And children, rising them is hard work, but the reward are, well, you have to be a parent to truly understand."

Yes. Korra was definitely disappointed for Asami that she wasn't interested in discovering those rewards first hand.

Asami: "Can I ask you something personal?"

Korra: "Yes.. what is it?"

Asami: "What happened between you and your husband?"

Korra was surprised

Korra: "What happened?"

Asami: "That's too rude. I guess what I'm wondering is.. how long have you been divorced?"

Then a couple of beats of silence followed.

Asami: "Nevermind.. You don't need to .."

Korra: "I never had one.."

At one time she could see the stunned look from Asami's curious stare. She could see how Asami couldn't even blink from the other side of the cam.

Korra: "I'm a poster mom.. their parents and 2 other blood relatives died from a plane crash coming home from the South."

At one time even saying she wasn't their biological parent.hurt her through the core. Eventually reminiscing her old family friends would have her sent to her knees knowing that she was the only one who lived on that tragedy. 

Time wasn't enough to heal all wounds, but it made them tolerable. 

Asami: "Korra.. I'm so sorry I thought.. I assumed you were divorced.."

Asami said softly through the video cam

Most people did and sometimes Korra let them. It was easier, somehow. Death was very difficult to discuss, especially when it had come prematurely to a growing family. Korra's injuries was a struggle to recover from but she acknowledge the fact that she had to be qualified enough to become their poster parent. Knowingly Bumi couldn't be a full time parent due to his profession 

Korra: "No.. I'm not their biological mom.."

Silence came a few minutes after eating Korra's insides that she did loved so much..

Asami: "Sorry.."

Asami said again softly and full of remorse.

Everyone was, including Korra death was something she would never accept, but their lives moved on from it.

Asami: "I know it's hard to lose someone too.."

Korra: "I know you lost your mom too Asami"

Asami: "It was always hard not having her with me.. But in a way she was always inside of me. So I kept on moving forward even if my dad gave up trying .."

Korra: "Asami.. I don't want you to cry on Avatar day.. "

Korra said holding up her tears

It wasn't only bitterness she heard in Asami's voice but vulnerability she was trying to hide. It would make Korra's job all that much easier with Asami's sympathetic figure. But it also made Korra uneasy on a level she didn't want to think about, but it made falling for Asami Sato that much easier too.

Korra: "Asami I didn't mean to pry.. We should stop being too sad on Avatar day for the kids.."

Asami laughed and sighed as she wiped a clear tear on the side of her face.. Korra's heart felt ached inside her chest.

Asami: "Crying isn't something I want to advertise, but it is what it is.."

It also shaped a creative Asami that viewed family life with suspicion and skepticism.

Korra: "You're a very strong woman Miss Sato"

Asami: "Dummy..I thought you were my friend.."

Korra: "Of course I am.. And because you're my friend you have to come by Rohan's school and share an unfried dough with a loved one around 11:00.

Asami's glimpse of vulnerability faded a few seconds of silence.. She blinked down to she look at her watch then lingering up at Korra

Asami: "I have a meeting in fifteen minutes"

Korra: "I told you not to be so popular boss it's Avatar day.."

Asami grinned now resting a palm on her right cheek.. Staring amusingly...

I am just a friend now.. Korra thought to herself

Asami: "I'll come by after work... and maybe throw in an ice cream cone since I owe you one.."

Korra: "I'll swing by later for our appointment I've got everything prepared.."

Asami: "Eleven o'clock ..See you. "

Asami hang up.. 

This time she wasn't the one Asami needed ..

Asami was way too beautiful...who in fact had kissed her, just a day before..with the kind of skill and passion Korra hadn't experience in a very long time. 

And Raava knew that being her friend would be somewhat troublesome..


	15. Fifteen

Share an unfried dough with a loved one..

Asami tapped her pen on the desk blotter. She wanted to be angry with herself for putting off business with Korra. . But it was the very fact that she enjoys playing second fiddle to Korra's kids made Asami like her more.

Hiroshi Sato rarely visited her at school. But the fact, she'd never spent her birthdays without him, made her look forward to it every year. 

Still it wasn't the same without Yasuko, in occasion Asami would drive 2hrs back and forth often a week or so.. just to sleep in her mother's old home. Asami would have traded every yuan just to see her again..

Share an unfried dough with a loved one 

Hiroshi Sato couldn't be interrupted with his overbooked schedule to accommodate such an occasion.

Korra was lucky to have supportive parents. Her kids were lucky too. Even as a single mother, she was there for them, bending herself into a shape of a pretzel if needed to ensure her presence. 

Asami shove the thought away and got back to work. Between paperwork and phone calls,she kept on glancing at her watch, eager for eleven to roll around. Even if she wasn't looking forward to being schooled on what to wear, what to say or how to act during her upcoming television interview. 

Asami picked up a few stares from Korra probably wasn't aware she'd sent. And there was not so small matter about their kiss. Sitting at her desk, Asami thought about it now, focusing not on her actions, but rather, in particular sigh that had escaped just before things ended. She wanted more..

Besides the obvious, what did Asami want? It was a question she couldn't answer. One that frankly, she'd never asked herself that made her uncomfortable for once..

When the appointment time came and went and there was no sign of Korra, edgy became irritable. So much for Korra's punctuality is rule number one.. The niggling concern developing an over what might cause of her sudden tardiness only tickled her off. What if something happened to Korra? What if something happened to her kids? 

Asami tapped call on Korra's number for the fifth time when her secretary buzzed.

Ginger: "Ms. Waters is here. Shall I show her in?"

Asami was tempted to keep her waiting , if only to reel in her emotions, but given how tight both their schedules were, she didn't have the luxury.

Asami: "Yes, Ginger"

Korra was dressed in cocoa colored trousers and a fitted long sleeves white v neck t-shirt showing off her fitted athletic body. As pulled together her outfit was Korra's hair was wind blown, she was out of breath and a slight sheen of perspiration doted her forehead. That concern was back in spades when Korra collapsed into one of the chairs opposite to Asami's desk.

Asami: "You're late"

If Korra had not looked so uncharacteristically flustered, the words would have been an accusation. Instead some of that concern leaked in Asami's tone.

Korra "I know I'm sorry, Asami. Both that I'm late and that I didn't call you let you know I was running behind schedule. 

Asami: "Is everything alright?"

Korra: "Car trouble" 

Korra laughed humorously and pushed her hair back from her damp forehead.

Asami: "And phone trouble"

Korra: "A double whammy"

One side of Asami's mouth lifted in a wry smile.

Korra: " You don't realize how much you rely on both until you have neither.. I think I need a new battery in my phone. It's not holding a charge. I realized it was dead when I tried to call you after my satomobile overheated on the drive over.

Asami took in her appearance again

Asami: "How far did you have to walk?"

Korra: "Walk? No .. I ran" 

Asami pictured Korra rushing down the busy sidewalks, pushing her way past crowds and quick paced professionals.

Asami: "Where's your satomobile now?"

Korra: "Being towed to a garage"

Korra shook her head. The line between her clear blue eyes flashed in guilt..

Korra: "It's my own fault. The temperature gauge has been blinking on and off for two days..

Asami: "You ignored it? You should have asked for my help"

Korra's tone became more defensive when she replied

Korra: "When that happened last time I took it in a mechanic twice. It wound up being gauge malfunction both times, so I thought.."

Korra caught Asami's sharp stare and covered her face 

Korra: "...never mind.. This isn't your problem.."

Asami: "Yet it is.. you should have asked me to take a look at it for the past days Korra.."

Korra: "I don't want to bother you.. so I had to wrap up quickly so I can make it to school."

Asami: "How do you propose to get there? Will you run again?"

Korra: "I'm thinking a cab this time.."

By cab or foot.. How Korra got to her share an unfried dough with a loved one date wasn't Asami's problem. Korra was right with that but Asami still found herself offering.

Asami: "I can take you"

Even more than wanting to help Korra, but she didn't want Korra's kids to be left to wonder when or if their mother would show up. No kid should have wonder that.

Korra shook her head touching the back of her neck

Korra: "Oh no you're busy and.."

Asami: "I don't mind"

Because Asami's thoughts kept wanting to stray into personal territory, she added

Asami: " On the drive over we can discuss about my interview"

Korra made a humming sound before nodding

Korra: "Okay.. That's a great idea! Thank you.."

Asami: "No problem"

Korra: "I mean it.."

Korra stressed, looking more weary when her messy hair fell back into her eyes. This time Asami went with her impulse and coming around the desk, reached out to brush it aside.

Asami: "You're a good mother, Korra"

Korra: "I try.."

Asami: "And that is exactly why I'm happy to help.."

Asami's hand had lingered at the side of Korra's face. As she pulled it back now on a sigh and surprised them both by admitting..

Asami's heart beat out becoming slightly flushed by her actions.

Korra: "I thought you were going to kiss me.."

Korra said flustered covering her face in caution

Korra: "How about we start with what you should wear.."

Korra managed to say in a voice that slightly strained.

Asami : "Good idea"

Asami's expression however didn't match her words.. 

Asami: "Spirits"

Asami muttered and leaned forward 

This kiss was brief, a small peck on the cheek. Even so it stirred Korra's blood..

Korra: "I.. I ..was just joking.."

While Korra stammered, a slow smile creased into Asami's cheeks.

Asami: "Back to business.."

Asami said hardly reassured of her feelings when she winked at the flustered consultant.

\-----------

It took fifteen minutes to hammer down the appropriate clothing for Asami's television appearance. It helped Korra's concentration that Asami retreated to her side of the desk once again and that the intimate look Asami sported had turned pensive to the point of brooding..

Korra: "I know for other events I've seen you need to come across accessible to your core customer base, but in this instance. I'm thinking your attire needs to reflect your position and authority."

Asami: "In other words a power suit?"

Korra: "You look really good in them.."

Asami felt her cheeks heat. 

Korra: "And they make sense since you're representing the company and the board of directors. You're reaching out to stock holders as well as consumers. Also the host of the morning show will be wearing professional attire. If we go casual, it might seem as if you're not taking your position seriously."

Asami: "So I should wear what I wear everyday to the office. Something like this."

Asami splayed her hands in front of her, and Korra was forced to stare at her from head to foot.

Asami had an inner white long sleeves dress shirt and burgundy red one button closure blazer with matching pencil skirt. Asami's impeccable taste and wore clothes well thanks to her sensuous feminine physique. It didn't hurt that her affluence afforded her the luxury of custom made garments that were guaranteed for a runway. 

Korra's mouth threatened to start watering as her thoughts turned to what the sultry body beneath those garments might look like.. and feel like under her hands. 

Work!!! 

Korra reminded herself. They were talking about work

Korra cleared her throat 

Korra: "Almost". 

Korra: "I was thinking about a pastel hued shirt underneath instead of white.."

But that wasn't all Korra was thinking, making her ever so grateful that Asami couldn't read minds.

Asami: "Pastel?"

Asami's lips pulled back in a sneer and crossed her arms..

Korra was grateful for the fight she sensed coming. Better the two of them argue than dance around their mutual attraction.

Korra: "You need something softer"

Asami: "Burgundy doesn't go well with softer pastel tones "

Korra: " I prefer mild colors.. summer never left Republic City, its never cold here"

Asami: "I prefer boring than corny Korra"

Asami said with her brows slightly lowering as they stared at each other's eyes.

Asami: "I don't even wear pink, so don't even ask."

Any color would suit her, but Vaatu made Korra say

Korra: "I suppose lavender is out of the question too?"

A heavy sigh served as reply. It was just Korra's bad luck she found the arguement very appealing... 

A turn on

Korra: "Yellow might make your complexion appear shallow, especially on camera. Sea foam green is popular right now.. What do you think?" 

Asami: " As much as I like green I do think that I'll have to change my entire outfit.. Green foam and red doesn't do justice."

Korra: "That's a very broad assertion.."

Asami: "It's bad association"

Because Korra's rusty libido was busy undressing Asami, Korra made herself focus on doing the opposite.

Asami was definitely conservative when it came to her clothes and the neat glamorous locks of her hair. Korra glanced at Asami's desktop with its leather blotter. Precise, structured orderly.. Those were traits Korra appreciated, even if Korra didn't always get to apply them in her own life. Raising kids required organization, but it also demanded flexibility. Could Asami be flexible?

\---

 

On the drive over to the school, Korra planned to talk about the importance of facial expressions and hand gestures, and how both misinterpreted, but she got distracted as soon as she was ensconced in the leather bucket seat of Asami's MX-5 sports coupe. Nothing about the little black number could be labeled conservative. It was sleek, unapologetically sexy. It made Korra feel the same way about it's owner. When Asami turned the key in the ignition, the engine let out a throaty growl. The sound was raw power.

Korra: "This is some car." 

And it was, if impractical. By their very nature, two seaters were.. Still.. Korra was enjoying sitting in it, and couldn't help thinking that every once in a while a little impractical indulgence like in the past wouldn't be a bad thing. And not just when it came to modes if transportation. Korra's gaze slid to Asami..

Asami: "Not exactly understated hmmm?"

Asami sent Korra a wink that for all of its casualness still had her pulse picking up speed.

Korra: "Not exactly"

Korra smirked as she agreed

Asami: "Want to drive?"

Asami said before moistening her ruby red lips..

Korra: "I don't think that would be a good idea.."

Asami: "Worried about my image?"

Korra laughed

Korra: " More like I'm worried about your satomobile's gears. I haven't driven a manual transmission in over a decade.."

Korra replied nervously touching the back of her neck.

Asami: "That's a long time"

Asami smiled

Korra: "You have no idea,"

Asami: "Another day we'll remedy that. If you're game.. I'll be happy to give you a refresher course. It will all come back to you."

Korra: "Maybe"

Even that seemed so bold, even based in interest refected in her clear green eyes, they're weren't just talking about satomobiles, gears and test drives.


	16. Sixteen

Thanks to an accident that further snarled the already heavy midday traffic, they arrived at Wang Temple Academy just after the appointed time. Asami wouldn't have minded the delay... She was enjoying her time with Korra, but her kids were waiting for her.

Korra was unbuckling her seat belt and gathering up a load of belongings before Asami came to a full stop at the curb in front of the entrance. 

Asami knew better than to think Korra would wait for her to come around and open the door for her, but Asami prevented Korra from jumping out by asking.

Asami: "Will you need a ride back to your office afterward?"

Korra shook her head. 

Korra: "That's all right.. Let's just have lunch with the kids and you could come back to your office. You don't need to wait. I'll catch a cab. Thanks again.."

After Korra got out, she leaned down to smile back at Asami through the open door.

Korra: "I'll call you later. I'd feel better if we went over the dialogue that I gave you."

Asami wanted to be irritated than she felt somewhat neutral. She wondered why she actually looking forwarded to it..

Asami refused to think about pleasure over work. Likewise, she refused to think about what she felt might be attached to the fact, when she spied a parking space, she pulled into it and placed a call to her secretary. 

Asami: "I'm going to be out of the office for the rest of the afternoon.."

Ginger: "Ok Ms. Sato I'll cancel your appointments this afternoon."

Asami: "If Mr. Beifong can't handle it reach me on my phone.."

Ginger: "Okay"

There was a slight hesitation

Ginger: "Is everything all right Ms. Sato?

Asami:"It's fine"

In a strange way, it was.. 

 

\------

 

Asami was leaning against an ice cream booth, finishing up an ice cream cone presented by Meelo's class.. When Korra exited with a herd of other parents. Korra no longer looked harried. Rather, she was smiling absently, something Asami missed seeing in her own mother after spending a length of time together.

As hectic as Korra's day had been, it was clear that she'd enjoy herself.

Korra saw Asami and crossed to where she stood.

Korra: "I hope you didn't wait that long.."

Asami: "So what did i missed?"

Korra smiled and grabbed her hand as they walked to Rohan's room.

Korra: "It's a full service" 

Asami smiled and more focused this time, whenever an adult took a seat their kid will act as their servers. The menu consists of deep fried arctic chicken nuggets heavy on the breading.. Potato fries and a side salad iceberg lettuce that came doused in creamy ranch dressing.

Korra grimaced in behalf of Asami, who smiled widely when Rohan came out with three servings of each.. 

Asami: "Hungry?"

Korra: "I'm starving!"

Asami: "He knows you very well"

Eating almost half of her salad, Korra gaze into Asami's red ruby lips as the chop sticks moved one cream covered nugget into her mouth. Watching how Asami licked pressing her lips together savoring a childish treat

Asami blinked, very bit surprised by Korra's expression..

Asami: "What?"

Korra: "Nothing"

Korra shook her head

Korra: "It's just interesting watching you eat this type of food.."

Asami: "I was in boarding school so.. I ate normal food like everyone else.."

Korra: "It's just that your very polished.."

Korra said fiddling with a wrapped packet of sour cream, flipping the edge back and forth between her fingers before tearing it open and adding the contents to her salad.

Asami: "What are you really thinking, Korra?"

Korra: "Right now?"

Korra became flustered while she tossed and took a few bites off her salad..

Korra: "My real estate agent pm'ed me last night... He had a property he insists is perfect for the kids"

Asami: "Oh? Where is it?"

Asami asked after sipping lemonade drink

Korra ratted off through her phone, to which Asami let out a wistful sigh..

Asami: "That's an excellent school district.." 

Asami said browsing pictures on Korra's phone..

Korra: "But it's not a practical move, financially speaking.."

Asami: "Are you going to see it?"

Korra hadn't planned to, she grew weary looking, since she wasn't going to risk her agency and her finances.. An idea formed before Korra had a chance to think it through, she blurted out.

Korra: "Would you come with me?"

Asami blinked, every bit surprised as Korra was that she'd tendered the invitation. But, in a strange way, it made sense

Korra: "I'd appreciate the input...but I'm still looking for a home the kids could grow up to.."

Asami: "A home"

Asami repeated softly, in a way she only saw Korra.. More attractive and loving in nature..

Asami continued to look at Korra as she ate, contemplating if she could really help her find a home. 

Asami: "I could look at it professionally but the move couldn't be easier for business.. 

Korra: "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Asami: "I'm sure"

Korra's gaze lowered to Asami's mouth after she watched her ate 3 dishes Rohan served them.. Korra had the advantage to be near her.. They both walked through the school hall and in every way it spell out a slim chance out of the ground dating rules she followed.

Korra made a decision, and it didn't stop her from tucking Asami's hand into the crook of her arm. The gesture could be interpreted as merely polite. Korra studied Asami's right hand. Slim cold long fingers tipped with tidy nails that were painted in red polish. Korra felt her skin tingle.

Korra felt a familiar warm heavy hand on her shoulder as she turned and reached with her free hand to an older man for a hug. 

Korra: "Dad!"

Surpisingly, Asami's grasp her biceps feeling nerves with the briefest introduction.

Toraq: "Ahh sorry, you're Ms. Sato right?"

Toraq said as he stepped forward, and shook Asami's free hand

Asami: "Please call me Asami"

Toraq: "Toraq Waters, it's nice to meet you"

Asami nodded smiling in return

Toraq: "Korra told me a lot about you"

Korra: "Dad!"

It wasn't a good comment to pursue it felt like Asami was currently dating Korra from the way Toraq preceed it.

Asami: "Oh? What did she say?"

Toraq: "She said that your smart and beautiful.."

Korra palmed her face from embarrassment as her father continued.

Toraq: "I read all about the elephant rhino in the room. It was a diplomatic description and I can see why you need my daughter.."

Asami: "I was hoping Korra could turn my fortune back on track."

Toraq: "Count on it. She's very reliable at her job. She can make anyone believe anything when it comes to her clients"

Toraq smiled eyeing them both before he took a different seat but Korra cleared up the matter with a disturbing amount of conviction.

Korra: "This is not a date dad"

Toraq: "Whatever you say

Korra felt embarrassed, unconsciously she held her hand to her face. But Asami took the opportunity to hold that free hand as she nooded to Toraq.

Asami: "You haven't dated much.."

Korra fidgeted with Asami's hands. 

Korra: "No.."

Asami: "Why? I can't believe the lack of offers.."

As compliments went, it was pretty benign. Still Korra's heart thunked out an extra beat. Maybe it was because of that extra beat she sought to remind them both of reality.

Asami: "Your kids.."

Korra noded


	18. Seventeen

After kissing her boys goodbye and reminding them to be on their best behavior, Korra and Asami were on their way to Korra's house viewing.

Korra: "Sorry about my dad"

Korra said once they were seated in Asami's car.

Asami: "No need to apologize. It's kind of nice he's still looking out for you."

Korra laughed

Korra: "I'm glad you see it that way"

Asami: "You're not really the dating type."

Korra: "Not many people are interested in a single mom, as I'm sure you can understand."

Asami returned her attention to the road. Korra expected her client to release her hand, but Asami didn't. Her fingers remained entwined through hers until she had to shift gears.

The house they were going to see was half an hour outside the city in an established neighborhood, where lots were generously proportioned and lawns impeccably manicured. Asami already had an estimate just by looking at the exterior designs of the houses they passby. Still she glaced at the other woman seated at her passenger seat sighing as they drove down the tree lined street.

Korra: "What?"

Asami: "It's a great neighborhood. Very quiet and secure feeling.."

Children could ride their bikes here to play outside without constant adult supervision. It was exactly what Korra wanted for the kids. Not to mention that her commute to work would be reasonable.

Asami: "And the school district has an excellent art program.."

Korra:"How could you know all of this just knowing the address?"

Asami: "I went to school here before my dad sent me to boarding school .."

Korra's eyes suddenly flew up to face the Asami's greens. She didn't expect a city girl going to school in the countryside. 

Asami: "My mom taught art in this school, and my old company still donates to this school."

Korra: "Future industries"

Asami nodded 

Korra: "That must have been lonely"

Korra said suddenly caressing Asami's palm with her fingers.

Asami: "It was.."

Asami angled her a look 

Asami: "I took a pair of scissors one weekend when I was in the fourth grade and cut up all of my unforms. I figured I would be in big trouble and my dad would have come for me.."

Korra didn't need to consult Dr. Ang's Psy book to know that from a kid's point of view, bad attention was better then no attention at all.

Korra: "Did he?"

Korra asked in curiosity

Asami: "No.. he paid for new uniforms. So, I did it again and again, which wasn't easy , since my scissors had been confiscated."

This time Asami unconsciously flipped her hair smiled and winked into her companion. 

Asami: "The law of supply and demand applied. I offered one of the kids in my class my desserts for a month if he'd smuggle me in a new pair. He did. After the third offense, I got detention with him."

Korra: "And your dad finally showed up."

Korra guessed, struggling to hold back a laugh

Asami: "No. But he sent a driver, who took me to my mother's old beach house to calm down. I hated the uniform skirts though.. they were checkered pastle pink.."

Korra: "Hence your aversion to that color"

Asami: "Exactly"

Asami pulled the car up a long, curved driveway as and parked behind a tree.

Asami: "This is it.."

A middle aged man leaning against a gray satomobile adjacent to theirs held up his hand. He was wearing a suit.. The smile on his face was hopeful. Korra's real estate agent Arnik, no doubt. Asami's gaze didn't stay on the realtor long. It went to the house. It was two stories with tall, arched windows, a carved wood front door and a stacked stone and stucco facade. Impressive. Imposing.

Korra: "Wow.."

Korra said eyeing the house to when Asami switched off the satomobile's engine. 

Asami: "Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"

Kora wasn't sure. The house was beautiful. No doubt about that. But was it a home? That was hard to say without going inside.

Korra: "Just wow for now"

Arnik: "Good to see you"

The real estate agent clamped Korra's hand and gave it an enthusiastic pumping when they reached him.

Arnik: "Nice place isn't it?"

Korra: "You haven't taken me to see a listing that hasn't been nice, Arnik."

Korra admitted 

Afterward, he made introductions with Asami with a handshake, Asami pretented not to notice the speculation brewing in Arnik's eyes.

Arnik: "Let's go inside. You're going to love it"

The agent said enthusiastically.

They toured the main floor first. Asami could tell the house had been built a two decades before. It was newly renovated with the walls had been removed to enlarge the kitchen. The finishes were top of the line granite, tumbled marble, polished hardwoods. The appliances were a chef's dream..

That impression continued in the formal dining room, which boasted a table large enough to seat ten people. The wood was dark and intricately carved. Ornate.

Asami: "It's spacious for your large polar bear dog Korra."

Asami said when Korra turned to her, eyebrows raised as if to say .. well????

This was a room where conversations would be carried out in hushed tones rather than in the animated, higher ones her kids would be loud and engaged in whenever they gather around to share meals.

Korra: "You don't like it.."

Asami grinned etiquettely but nodded thoughtfully

Asami: "It's not that I don't like it.. i can imagine you probably attend to your kids and parents in a room like this."

They moved to a great room . It also had a formal feel, furnished as it was traditional earthly pieces with classical art decorating the walls.

Arnik: "The fireplace is gas"

The agent said, as he picked up a remote from the mantle and with a push of a button, flames leapt behind the glass in the hearth. The room still lacked warmth, Korra thought.

After they toured a wood paneled den furnished in heavy, masculine pieces and a sunroom laundry outfitted in brown wicker chair before heading upstairs. The second story had four bedroom, each with it's own bathroom. The master was at the end of the hallway on the other side of a pair of double doors. Just as Arnik opened them, his phone chirped.

Arnik: "Go on take a look around. I'll answer this and catch up with you."

Korrais hand was on Asami's back, urging for her forward. Once they were inside, she kept it there. Asami tried to ignore the warmth radiating from it.

Asami: "I think this may be the exact size of my room"

Asami commented

Even with the current owners king size four poster taking up a notable chunk of square footage, the room was large to accommodate a separate sitting area with it's own fire place. The big bed drew Korra's gaze. She told herself that it looked familiar.. This size would fit Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan together and it would not crowd. Maybe when the kids sneak into her full sized one night, as they often did, she wouldn't wake up with a stiff neck from sleeping with an awkward position. Yes, that's why Korra was fixated on the bed.....

Korra glaced at Asami. Her gaze was on the bed too, before it cut back to Korra's. Asami's eyes were stunning dark emerald greens. Korra was no longer picturing her children with her bed then, and her hand been resting flat curved clutch to the fabric of Asami's shirt. 

Asami turned to face her and took a step closer, urged nearer by the pressure at her back. She was wearing high heels giving her the advantage of height. Korra had no choice but to look up. Their gazes caught and held for that brief moment, before their mouths met.

Korra: "Mmmm..."

The sound hummed from the back of her throat as her arms came in between Asami's sides lingering into the curve of her client's body.. 

Not for a moment did she consider backing away

Asami: "Korra" 

Asami whispered Korra's name as the counselor's lips left hers.. Korra found the sensitive spot on Asami's neck just below her ear. Korra's hands moved too ..from the safety of Asami's back down to her hips and then over the curved of her bottom.

Time place property ... All forgotten..

Asami pressed her body flushed to her counselor, moaning a Korra's name as her soft curves yielded to Korra's hard fit features..

A discreet cough sounded.from the doorway. They jump apart.. 

 

..


End file.
